The Enchanted Donkey
The Enchanted Donkey is the 18th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis WHAT HAPPENS IN CABO STAYS IN CABO – When the group decide to take a vacation to Mexico for a much needed break, chaos ensues. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) brings her crush Max (guest star Josh Zuckerman, "Desperate Housewives") along, under the guise that she needs extra tutoring. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) encounters a former crush with surprising results, while Annie (Shenae Grimes) drags Liam (Matt Lanter) around the city, determined to embrace the culture. Meanwhile, Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) bitter feud over Navid (Michael Steger) comes to a shocking confrontation. Recap Liam and Annie discuss their upcoming spring break in Cabo. Everyone at West Bev gawk at Silver in the wake of her naked pics getting sent out to everyone in school courtesy of Adrianna.Teddy’s new beau Marco asks for his tennis lesson but he makes it clear he’s not looking for just a hook. Raj calls Ivy and invites her out to for a skate, but she declines as she is focusing more on school, or so she says. Naomi gets in on with her new man Max, and she is amazed at his performance. She thought he was a virgin but he says he’s been with seven chicks. As the gang boards Navid’s private plane, they are shocked as Naomi decided to bring along Max. She says she needs a math tutor as she is failing pre-call and there is a test as soon as they get back…and just as they are about to take off Adrianna climbs aboard! Naomi says suck it up and they all head off for Mexico. The gang check into the Enchanted Donkey Spa and Resort. Liam tries to sleep in but super-itinerary Annie wants to check out all the sites Cabo has to offer. Liam thinks vacation is to relax and Annie says that she scheduled that later with naked time but only if he’s a good boy. Later at the pool, Teddy and Silver bond poolside over hot boys. Teddy bumps into his old roomie Tripp Wilson. When Tripp says beers tonight Teddy is down. Silver asks what’s up with that…and Teddy says that Tripp was the first dude that he had feelings for and he even dropped out of school over it. Dixon and Ivy are chilling on the beach, and Ivy wants to confirm that they are cool and if they can be friends again.Later, Adrianna is so grossed out over Silver and Navid’s PDA, that she switched Silver’s bottled water with tap! Leaving Silver nauseous and barfing all evening on her first night in Cabo and Adrianna satisfied at her prank. Naomi needs some love in the afternoon and calls it “studying” again. Liam and Annie take a photo with a monkey. Well then the monkey gets fresh and he bites Annie in the shoulder! I smell a rabies shot coming.After the two smush again, Max is furious when Naomi says that she really is failing math. Max says no more pretending to be her tutor and that they can only bone again when she passes the practice test. Adrianna stops by Silver’s room saying she hopes she didn’t drink any tap water. Silver explodes at Navid, furious that Adrianna would actually make her sick. Ivy hits up a late night beach party to ask a local waiter for some grass but her Spanish sucks. He says he can hook her up as Teddy and Tripp catch up over beers. Tripp asks if Teddy’s dating Silver. Teddy tells Tripp that he’s gay and then they start making out…and then they smush! The next morning, Annie is still in bed, sore from her rabies shot and she tells Liam to get out there and have fun. Teddy is in the pool and Tripp joins him to say that last night was amazing, just as Will comes over and kisses him. Will introduces himself as Tripp’s man and says that Teddy is hot as Tripp’s hook up from last night! Tripp explains to Teddy he has an open relationship with Will. Ivy shows up at the beach super later to meet Dixon. Ivy says that she is super sicky…and feels all…I dunno super-high I’ll call it. So high that she’s trippin’ balls out there and Dixon is all when did you start smoking?? Then she rambles about how she blew off Raj the other day and how he’s dying on her ass…then she starts crying! Dixon says that they are just gonna chill until she feels better. Later when Ivy is less high, they head off for some grub. Later Annie is still in bed, when Liam gets back with a Mariachi band and a Mexican care package which includes dessert and bubble bath for later! And all to “Besame Mucho” playing the background…good times! Teddy explains to Silver that Tripp totally has a man in an open relationship. But Teddy admits that he rather be in a relationship now.Naomi aced her practice test so now she wants to bone Max again. Then it’s off to a fiesta so Adrianna can show off her full body sunburn! She is red from head to toe and blames Silver! Silver admits that she swapped out her sunscreen with moisturizer to get revenge for the tap water incident. The fight takes them into the swimming pool and the guys have to intervene. The girls then cry and apologize to each other, Adrianna says they can be friends if Silver breaks up with Navid. Silver says anything but that as she is falling in love! Teddy decides to call Marco to apologize and ask him out for real this time. Ivy goes to the skate park to talk to Raj. She apologizes for being a dick and they get back together. Back home, Adrianna goes to see Silver and apologize about being a bitch. Then she asks to use her bathroom and switches out Silver’s meds for her disorder with some randoms. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Freddie Smith as Marco Salazar :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher Guest starring :Alan Ritchson as Tripp Willinson Quotes :''Naomi – You really care about me, don't you?'' :''Max – Of course'' :''Naomi – I mean, you care a lot. Enough to give up having sex. With me'' :''Max – I am not in this relationship for sex, Naomi. I mean, if I wanted to have sex, there are plenty of band girls who want me. I mean, flautists are practically nymphos. And I'm with you because I like you. I really like you'' :''Naomi – I really like you, too'' :''Max – Let's just say less than the square root of 64'' :''Naomi – You've had sex with 64 people?'' :''Liam – Well, i might not be a guy who loves churros and swimming with dolphins, but i'm a guy who loves a girl who loves churros and swimming with dolphins'' :''Liam – So one day we can look back and remember being young and in love in Mexico'' Trivia *Ivy promises Dixon that she'll never smoke again Music * "It's Only Time" by Ozomatli *"La Meta" by Ozomatli Photos Enchanteddonkey15.jpg Enchanteddonkey12.jpg 318naomi.jpeg 318arrival.jpeg 318.jpeg Enchanteddonkey5.jpg 318fight.jpeg Shenae-latner-close.jpg|monkey bite photo cut scenes stills Enchanteddonkey14.jpg Enchanteddonkey13.jpg Enchanteddonkey2.jpg Enchanteddonkey1.jpg Enchanteddonkey4.jpg Enchanteddonkey3.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3